Melting His Cold Heart
by Mackenzie Lawrence
Summary: Alison Nelson was Dally's best friend as a kid, until he moved away. She hasn't seen him since they were 7 years old and she misses him. What if when she moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma she finds Dally again and falls in love with him? What if she melts his cold heart? What if Dallas Winston actually loved her back? Read to find out what happens between the 2 childhood friends.
1. Alison Nelson

Name: Alison Nelson

Age: 18

From: San Francisco, California

Looks: long, straight brown hair; green eyes and a nose ring

Family: Dad(left when she was 5), mom(Rose), Jason(older brother)

Bio: Hi, I'm Alison. I use to live in California but my mom got a better job in Tulsa, Oklahoma so that's where we're moving. My older brother, Jason, is 20 and he's super overprotective of me. My father left my mom when I was 5 and Jason was 8. I don't remember what he looks like, but that's ok. Anyway when I was little, I used to have this best friend, named Dallas Winston. We met at school and lived like 2 houses down from each other. We did almost everything together. At school he was smart, popular, athletic, real good looking, caring and a great friend. We would go to the beach since it was real close. Sadly when Dally was 7 he moved away since his mom died. His mom was so nice, so was his dad, but he kinda had a bad temper if ya got him mad. I haven't seen or talked to him since than and I miss him so much. I love to surf and the weather here is perfect almost all the time to go surfing. Sometimes Jason will come with me, but not all the time. Whatever free time I have, is pretty much spent surfing with friends or alone. I sure will miss my friends, surfing, the water and beautiful sunny days. Anyway I gotta go help unpack, bye!


	2. Seeing Dallas Winston again

**Alison's POV**

I was helping my mom and brother unpack, we had just arrived at our new house, in the east side, a few hours ago. "Alison, go walk around town for a little bit." my mom said. "Are ya sure mom?" I asked. "Yea go on ahead, Jason and I will continue to unpack. Just be home before it gets dark." she said. "Alright mom, bye." I said and walk out. I was walking around the small town, staying on the east side. The houses on the east side looked run down and beat, I think my house was one of the nicer looking ones. As I was walking I saw a bar, but I think it also had rooms on the second floor. There was a gas station called the DX and I saw the high school I'll be going to in the fall. On the west side all the houses looked so nice, I'm guessing that's where all the rich people live. As I was walking I saw mustangs and corvairs driving around the east side. As I was walking I passed by the jail house and accidentally bumped into someone. "sorry, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I said and looked up at the tall figure in front of me. He was taller than me, but not by a lot. He had blue eyes, they showed no emotion, they were so cold and hard. He looked like he didn't give a shit about anything and just hated the world. "its fine, I've never seen ya 'round town before, ya new in town or somethin'?" He asked. "Yea I just moved today, name's Alison Nelson." I said, giving him a small smile. "Wait, Nelson... Ally?!" He asked. "Dally? As in Dallas Winston?" I asked in disbelief. "Yea." He said. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much." I said and hugged him. He tensed but hugged back a little after a few seconds but pulled away after about a minute. "I missed ya too." Dally said. "Where'd you go after you left California?" I asked. "My dad moved us to New York." Dally said and I nodded. "So what are you doing here in Tulsa?" He asked, his tone of voice seemed to be cold and harsh this whole time he was talking to me. "My mom got a better job offer here." I said and he nodded. "You know you're still beautiful as ever." Dally said which made me blush a bit. "Thanks Dal." I said. "Anytime, anyway ya up to meeting my gang?" He asked. "You're in a gang?" I asked. "Well its not really a gang, more like a group of great friends." Dally said and I nodded. "Yea, alright lets go." I said. Dally leads the way to wherever his friends live.


	3. Meeting the gang

**Dallas' POV**

I couldn't believe Alison was back in my life. I haven't seen her since I was 7 and I missed her a lot. She was so beautiful, just like in the pictures I would look at from time to time. They were pictures of when we were little and having tons of fun. I always seemed to be smiling in the pictures, and now a days I don't smile at all since I'm barely ever happy. We did everything together as kids and my mom always thought we would get together when we were older. I sure do miss my mom, she was the best and she was so sweet. Anyway enough about my fucking feelings, I'm taking Alison to meet the guys. I walked in the Curtis house and saw all the guys just sitting around. Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, Two-bit was of course watching Mickey Mouse, Darry was sitting in his arm chair while reading the paper. Pony was sitting on the couch reading his book and Johnny was just sitting on the couch, watching the tv. All the guys, except Pony, looked up when they heard the door slam shut. "Hey Dal, who's the broad?" Steve asked. "This is Alison, she was my best friend when I was little and living in California." I said. "You lived in California?" Soda asked. "Yes that's what I just said." I said. "For how long?" Two-bit asked. I never really have told them about my life, they would ask from time to time but I never told them anything. "7 years." I said. "Why'd ya move?" Steve asked. "My life is none of your guys business." I said. "Don't be so rude Dal." Alison said. I just nodded and mumbled a 'sorry' and the guys all gave me weird looks. "Did you just apologize and let a girl tell you what to do?" Steve asked, surprised. "What? No, I don't let anyone tell me what to do, especially a girl and for sure don't fucking apologize to anyone." I said, defending myself. "Who the hell are you? Because you're sure as hell not the same Dallas Winston I did everything with when I was a little girl." Alison said. "Yea well things have changed Alison. I'm not the same guy you remember." I said. "Yea, I can see that." Alison said. "Wait, I wanna know what &amp; year old Dallas Winston was like." Soda said and everyone nodded in agreement, even Johnny. "I'm not telling you about my life." I said. "Oh come on Dal, you all know about our lives, but all we know about yours is that you were arrested at the age of 10 for the first time." Two-bit said. "I'll tell them if you won't." Alison said. "Ok fine, I'll tell ya about my life up until I was 7." I said. "What about the other 11 years?" Steve asked. "That's a story for another time." I said. "Alright." Steve said. "Ok so when I lived in California, my mom was alive. My parents were together and happy and I had a great life. Alison was my best friend and we did practically everything together and lived 2 houses away from each other. I was smart, popular, athletic, loving, caring and as Alison and every girl in my class liked to say, I was pretty hot. I smiled a lot, especially around Alison. My mom died about a month after I turned 7 and my dad packed all our things and moved us to New York. Now that's all I'm saying for now." I said.

**Sodapop's POV**

As I listened to Dally talk about his life in California I saw his eyes softened. Usually his blue eyes are cold, hard, emotionless and filled with hatred of the world. Now when he was talking about his life as a kid, they melted, but once he finished they went right back to the cold, hard, hatred filled rocks. "Where in California did ya live?" Steve asked. "San Francisco." Dally said. We all just nodded and I wondered about the rest of Dally's life, like what happened when he moved to New York. "Dally will you please tell us what happened after California?" I asked, wanting to know more. "Yea, I wanna know too." Alison said. "Like I said, that's a story for another day." Dally said. "When?" Two-bit asked. "When Two-bit stops watching Mickey." Dally said. "Well that's never, I guess." Two-bit said and chuckles. "I can't wait that long." I said. "Alright fine, I'll tell ya in a couple weeks, maybe I'll even show ya a few pictures of when I lived in Cali." Dally said and I smiled. "You still have pictures of then?" Alison asked. "Of course I do, I wasn't gonna leave 'em with my ol' man." Dally said. Alison smiles at Dally. "Good, I know how important those pictures were to you." Alison said. Dally nods. Alison sure is pretty, I would even ask her out when I got to know her more. But I'm pretty sure Dally really likes her, so unless I wanna get my head kicked in I'm just gonna be good friends with her.

**Steve's POV**

I swear when Dally was talking about his life in California, he didn't look like he hated the world and he didn't look so heartless. It looked like he loved his life when he lived in California, but than again he said his family was happy and still together, so who wouldn't want that? I would love it if my folks were still together and my dad didn't kick me out once a week. I'm sure Johnny would love it if his parents caredand didn't beat him every time he goes home. I know the Curtis brothers would love it if their parents were still alive. Two-bit only has his mom and sister, we really never did hear about what happened to his dad.

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry there is more to come. I'll try to update as often as I can and thank you for the reviews c: **


	4. Socs and Greasers?

**Alison's POV**

**-a few hours later-**

I had met all the guys in the gang and they all seemed so nice. I think Soda and I will become close friends. Johnny doesn't talk much but Two-bit told me why. Two-bit was the jokester of the group, Pony is the dreamer of the group, Darry seems to be the one in charge and works a lot. Steve is Soda's best friend and loves to work on cars at the DX. Than there's Dally, he isn't the same Dallas Winston I knew as a kid. He's cold, harsh, tough, a hood and he seems to hate the world. I just never expected him to turn out like that. I wonder why he's changed, I mean sure he lived in New York, but what happened there? I wanna know badly and he said maybe in a couple weeks. I don't wanna wait that long, I wanna know what happened now. I snapped out of my thoughts as my cell phone went off and I looked at the text from my mom. "Sorry guys, but my mom wants me home before it gets too dark. I'll see you guys soon." I said and got up. "Come over anytime Ali, the door is always open, don't even have to knock." Soda said, with that goofy grin of his. "Alright thanks Soda. Bye guys." I said and walked out the door. Dally walked out behind me. "Let me walk you home, I don't want socs jumping you. They're usually a lot more out right about now." Dally said. "Wait, what's socs?" I asked, I've never heard of them before and wondered what he was talking about. "I'll tell ya as we walk to your place." Dally said and we started walking in the direction of my new home. "ok well a soc is a rich kid living on the west side of town. They have nice cars, corvairs, mustangs or sting rays. They pretty much get their life handed to them on a silver platter, they also jump us greasers for fun. They get drunk and jump us, since they have nothing better to do." Dally said and I looked at him. "ok, now whats a greaser?" I asked. "A greaser is the poor kids living on the east side of town. Not many have good homes or a lot of money. There's also the middle class kids, they aren't really too involved in this soc vs. greaser thing." he explained and I nodded. "Alright, I get it now." I said. Dally smiled at me and his eyes melted as he looked it me. I wondered if he would act differently around me if it was just us than he would around his friends. We than walked up to my house. "Hey Dally, wanna come inside? I bet my mom would be real happy to see you again, maybe even Jason too." I said, smiling. "Yea alright." he said and I walked in with him behind me. I looked around and saw some unpacked boxes in the living room, but there was still furniture in the room. "Mom?! Jason?!" I called, the car was in the driveway, so someone had to be home. "In the kitchen honey!" my mom said and I walked in the kitchen with Dally. My mom looked up and looked at Dally. "Ali, who's he?" she asked, she remember him, like I hadn't earlier.  
My mom loved Dally like another son, when we were kids, his mom and my mom were best friends. "Mom, this is Dally." I said. "As in Dallas Winston?" she asked and Dally nodded. "Thats me." he said, smiling at her. "My you've grown, and still good looking as ever." she said and Dally chuckles. "Still looking as young as ever Ms. Nelson." Dally said. My mom smiles at him. "You're still sweet as ever too," she said, "So did you go here after your mom died?" Dally looks at her. "Actually my dad packed our things and moved to New York." he said. My mom nodded, "Than what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm 18 and can live on my own, but I ran away from my dad." Dally said, "Can we drop this subject though?" he asked. "Yea, sorry to pry." my mom apologized. "Its fine, I just don't really like to talk about it." Dally said and she nodded. Jason walks downstairs and into the kitchen. "Did I hear Dallas Winston here?" he asked. "Hey Jason man." Dally said, smiling. Sure Dally was 2 years younger than Jason, but they still talked and were friends. "How's it been going Dally?" Jason asked. "its been going." Dally said and Jason nods. I yawn. "I've had a long day, so I'm gonna head to bed." I said. "Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow Ali." Dally said, smiling at me. "Bye Dal." I said and walked up to my room. I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	5. Family

**Alison's POV**

I woke up to Jason slamming the door, guess my mom and him got in a fight. What? Did you think we were some perfect family that never gets in fights? Ha! Well you thought wrong, my mom and Jason get in fights from time to time. Jason hasn't been working and my mom has been on his case about getting one. He's 20 and still living with us, she wants him to find a job and get enough money to go to college and move away. Sometimes my mom and I get in fights. One was over my nose and belly button piercings, she was not happy about that, even though I was 17, but it was a week away from my 18th birthday. I use to have a job in California, so she was never bugging me about that. She doesn't really like the clothes I wear, she says its too reveling, but I don't care. Its summer and its hot outside, so of course I'm gonna wear what I wear. I also hope you didn't think I was some sweet, innocent angel, because I'm not. That's what everyone thinks of me, but I can be rebellious when I want to. Getting my piercings was rebellious, my mom told me not to get any until I was 18. She was pissed at me for almost a whole month, oh well, she got over it.  
Anyway, I got dressed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, my mom had left for work already and had made breakfast. I ate, cleaned up and pulled my shoes on. I grabbed my sunglasses, the sun was shinning bright today and walked out of the house. I locked the door, with the key my mom left and walked to the Curtis house. Like Soda had told me, the door was unlocked and when I walked in Two-bit, Johnny and Pony were in the living room. "Morning guys." I said, sitting down on the couch. Two-bit looks at me and whistles. "Hey hottie." he said and winked at me. Dally walked in than and glared at Two-bit. "Keith I know she's hot and hard to keep away from, but you'll have to. Besides she's not blonde." Dally said. "I noticed, but I was only complimenting the sweet girl." Two-bit said, I was slightly blushing right now. "Hey Dally." I said, looking up at Dally. "Hey Ali." Dally said, looking down at me. "Who's up for a game of football?"

Darry asked after walking in the room. "Me!" I heard the guys yell, and I just shrugged. "I've never played before." I said. "How have ya never played football before?" Steve asked. "Easy, the only guy best friend I had was Dally and my older brother, Jason, never really got into football. We mostly surfed, I did like everyday. Besides I like volleyball more than any sport really, unless surfing is a sport." I said. "wow, ok so we'll teach you." Dally said and I nodded.  
The guys had taught me how to play football and I wasn't all that great, but it was the first time I played. The teams were Darry, Dally, Pony and I , Steve, Soda, Johnny and Two-bit. My team ended up winning, only because Darry is so good at football. When we had finished our game, it was already dinner time. My mom had texted me a little bit after the guys and I left the lot and I looked at the text.  
Mom: Come home and have you seen Jason?  
Me: I'll be there in a little and no, I haven't seen him since yesterday  
Mom: alright, tell him to come home if you see him  
Me: alright, see you in a little mom  
"I gotta go home guys, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, looking at the guys. "Alright, night Ali and bring a bathing suit tomorrow, we're goin' swimmin'." Two-bit said. "ok, night guys." I said. "night." they all said to me before I walked off, on my way home. As I walked I texted Jason.  
Me: where are you?  
I waited for him to text back, which took awhile longer than usual.  
Jason: I'm heading home now  
Me: where have you been? Mom's worried  
Jason: that bitch can worry, besides, I got into a fight  
Me: oh my gosh, are you?  
Jason: I'm fine Aligator, don't worry  
Me: alright Jas, see you at home  
He may have told me not to worry, but I'm going to worry anyway. Gosh, I hope he ain't hurt too badly, I'd prefer not at all though. I sigh and walk in the house, I had been sitting on the porch while I texted Jason. When I walked in my mom looked up, probably thinking it was Jason. "sorry mom, its only me." I said. "At least you got home safe, have you talked to Jason?" Mom asked. "Yea, he's on his way home." I said. Just then Jason walked in the house. My mom looked up at him and gasped. Jason's face was covered in bruises and his lip was busted. "What happened?" she asked. "Just got in a fight with a bunch guys, I didn't even do anything wrong." Jason said. "Socs, they jump us greasers for fun." I said and they both looked at me. "What?" my mom asked. I than explained the whole, grease vs. soc thing to them, the way Dally had to me. "Wow, that's bad." Jason said. "Maybe we should move somewhere else." mom said. "No, I just found my best friend, I don't wanna loose him again." I said and mom nodded and sighed, saying, "Alright, fine, we aren't going anywhere." After that we all sat down and ate dinner.  
I washed the dishes after dinner and sat on the couch in the living room. I turned the tv on and watched a few movies. After that I went to my room to change and i took my piercings out, then went to bed.


	6. A Day Out With The Guys

**Alison's POV**

I woke up this morning and looked at my clock, it was already 10:00. Wow I never sleep in that late, oh well I guess. Anyway I got ready to go swimming with the guys. I put on my bikini than pulled a shirt on over it and put on some shorts. I put in my shell belly button piercing, I though it would fight with todays events. I grabbed my sunglasses and slipped on my sandals, than walked downstairs. Breakfast was on the table, pancakes! My mom had left a note saying she had already left for work and I think Jason might still be in bed. I walked up to his room and slowly opened the door. There he lay in bed, sleeping. I looked around the house for a bucket than I filled it with ice cold water. I walked back up to Jason's room and walked over to his bed. I smirked and dumped the whole bucket of ice cold water on him. Jason woke up quickly and sat up, he was soaked and shivering already. "What the fuck Alison?!" He yelled at me. I laugh and run out of the room and I think Jason got up and chased me around the house. After a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath and Jason caught up to me.  
"What the hell was that for?" He asked, he sounded angry. "I just wanted to wake you up and I thought it would be fun to, by dumping water on you." I said, smiling at him. "That was ice water." Jason said, trying to calm down. I know how Jason can get when he's mad, that's why he walked out of the house when he was fighting with mom yesterday. He can get pretty bad when he's angry enough, he's almost hit me a couple times, but he controlled it in time and walks off. Once he cools down though, he apologizes and everything's fine. Its also a good thing he can't drink yet, I don't know how he would act if he was drunk. "Yea, it really woke you up, didn't it?" I asked. "Yea it did, but I didn't like that." Jason said. "I know." I said, giggling a bit. Jason rolls his eyes and goes to take a shower. I go in the kitchen and start eating breakfast.  
After I ate breakfast and cleaned up my mess, I said goodbye to Jason and went to the Curtis house. I walked there without any problems and walked right into the house. I saw all of the guys already there. They were already in swimming trunks and that's it, no shirt. Alright well, Johnny had a shirt on, but the rest of the guys were shirtless. "Oh my gosh." I muttered to myself, I mean seriously they all looked so hot. Two-bit looked over at me. "Hey Alison, where's your swimsuit?" He asked. "Oh its under my shorts and t-shirt." I said, smiling at him. He nodded and got up, turning off Mickey Mouse. "Alright, boys, lets go." Darry said, we all walked out the door. I walked with the guys to the lake and I couldn't help but keep looking at Dally, he was just so hot, I mean really. Pony saw me staring at Dally and chuckles. Pony may not look so built, but he actually is. Johnny's the same way, he looks weak at first, but without a shirt, he was pretty built. Now Soda was good looking with or without a shirt on, I mean, he has movie star looks. Steve was pretty good looking too, but like I said before, I can't get my eyes off Dally.  
"Earth to Alison!" I heard someone say. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the guys. "Sorry, guess I was just lost in thought." I said. "Yea, we figured, happens all the time with Pony." Two-bit said, smiling. "We're at the lake now." Darry said. I smiled and pulls off my clothes, so I was only in my bathing suit. All the guys looked at me and I dropped my sunglasses on top of my clothes that were in the grass. "What?" I asked, looking at them. "Nothin'." they said at the same time. I shrugged it off and turned to face the lake. All the guys ran ahead, racing to the lake and of course Pony won. I remembered hearing he was the star runner on his school track team. I smiles and walk to the lake, slowly walking in the slightly cold water. "Come on Alison, your so slow!" Two-bit said, already in the middles of the lake. "I'm coming, gosh this water is cold." I said and continue to walk further in the water.  
I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist from behind. I turn around in the arms and look up to find those soft blue eyes I grew up around. "Hey Dally." I said, smiling at him and he actually smiled back. "Hey Ali, ya look really good." he said. I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink. "thanks Dal, so do you." I said. "I know I do." Dally said, in a joking kind of tone. I giggle and kiss his cheek, before pulling out of his arms and swimming away. "I miss the ocean." I said, saying my thoughts out loud. "Why?" I heard Steve ask. "Because I miss surfing with my friends and brother. I miss California too." I said. "Yea well you lived there for 18 years and graduated there. All your memories are there along with your everything." Soda said and I nodded. "Yea, this move was really hard on me and my friends." I said and I heard my phone go off on shore.  
I ignore it and continue to hang out with the guys at the lake. I was splashing water at Soda than the guys were just staring at me. Well actually Pony and Johnny blushed and looked away. "What?" I asked and looked down, seeing my top was gone. I cover my boobs and blushed hard from embarrassment. "Two-bit!" Dally yelled. "I'm sorry." Two-bit said and hands me my top back. I take it and turn around, putting it back on and get out of the water. I put my sunglasses on and grab my stuff. "I'll see you guys later." I said and run off, I was so embarrassed.  
**Dallas' POV **  
I watched as Alison ran off. "Keith!" I yelled at Two-bit, I knew he upset Alison. "I'm sorry, I didn't want her to leave." Two-bit said. "Yea she left." I said. "I'm sorry." Two-bit said. I sigh and just decided I would talk to her later to see how she was. The guys and I just hung out at the lake for awhile before we went back to the Curtis house. When we walked in, I saw Alison sitting on the couch. She looked up and smiles at us. "Hey guys." she said. "Ali I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Two-bit said. "Its fine Two-bit, I'm ok now." she said. "Alright." Two-bit said. After that Two-bit sat down and watched mickey, the rest of our day was pretty much went on as normal.


	7. Telling the guys

**Dallas' POV**  
Sadly, today it was rainy. There wasn't much we could really do inside at the Curtis house, unfortunately, I knew the guys probably wanted to know what happened in New York. I was prepared for this and I told them I would bring some pictures of Alison and I when we were little kids. Sure, New York was a bad place, at least where I lived and I didn't exactly like talking about it. I knew I'd have to tell someone eventually. I was just hoping it wasn't now. My past life was terrible after I moved to New York and so was my family. I think my life was even more screwed up than Johnny's, I know thats kinda hard to do.  
I was just sitting on the couch, thinking to myself when I heard a loud _POP! _I knew than that lightening had struck the power lines and power was out. "Damn it! I was watching mickey." I heard Two-bit say. "Oh get over it Two-bit." Steve said. "But what am I suppose to do now?" He asked. "Oooh I know what we can do!" Soda said happily. "What?" Pony asked, he was probably upset since he can't read in the dark. "Dally can tell us about his life in New York." Soda said. "Damn it, i knew ya were gonna say that." I said and I heard Alison giggle. "Well we all wanna know Dally." Alison said. "Yea, I'm fully aware of that." I said. "Ya also said ya would tell us about that part of your life one day and there's nothing really to do now." Two-bit said. "Yea yea, I know what I told y'all." I said and sigh. I heard someone get up and shuffle around in the kitchen before I saw a small light. Darry walked in the living room and set a few lit candles on the table.  
"Yay! We got some light now and we can see. So Dally, story time!" Two-bit said happily, grinning like an idiot, no different than usual. "Alright, fine, I guess its 'bout time I told y'all about my life in New York." I said and they all sat around me. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself. I wasn't really sure I wanted to do this, but it was about time I talked about the 8 years I lived in New York.  
"Ok , so after my mom died, my dad packed all our things and moved us right to New York. I don't know why it had to be New York, but it was. We didn't live their for even a day before he started getting wasted. He never really liked me in the first place, so since he was drunk and mom wasn't around, he decided he could beat me and get away with it. He beat me physically and emotionally. He told me everyday how worthless I was, how no one would care about such a fuck up like me. He told me I was a total accident and he never wanted kids. He just was a wasted piece of shit asshole father, that never cared. When I was 10, I stole a few things to eat, he never fed me or let me eat. So I stole, got caught and put into jail. I knew how to steal without being caught, I just thought maybe he would pay a little more attention to me.  
That didn't happen, he bailed me out and beat me badly for having to make him bail me out. Eventually he started kicking me out and lived out on the streets pretty much. I did have a gang in New York, they found me after a bunch of guys jumped me badly. They lived in an abandoned warehouse and I stayed there for a little while. I stayed there when I got kicked out or when I just wanted to hang out with them. I became tough, defended myself, got arrested all the time." I said, I was angry with my father, and talking about this made me mad and upset me. I took a deep breath and slowly calmed down before I continued.  
"I've almost died so many times, but that doesn't really matter since I'm alive now. When I was about 14, I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. Just packed the few things I had, stole some money and ran. I went around to different places for a year. When I came here and met y'all, ya just gave me a reason to stick around this place." I said, but sadly I wasn't done, there was still one more little part missing. "Done?" Steve asked. "I wish, um... I do have a sister. She's still in New York, with my dad..." I said, I couldn't believe I left here there, but she was just a kid, I couldn't take her with me. "My mom died giving birth to her, she's about 11 or 12 now. I never let my father touch her, I took care of her though. I don't know where she is or if she's alive anymore. She was just a little girl when I left, I couldn't take her with me." I said, just thinking about her, tears started to form. I held them back though, there was no way I was gonna cry in front of the guys.  
"oh my gosh Dal, whats her name?" Two-bit asked. "Zoe." Dally said. "Ya have a picture of her?" Soda asked. "Just a baby picture I took." I said and pulled the picture out of the pocket, I always had it with me. I showed the guys and they all thought she was cute. Alison looks at the picture. "She's adorable Dal." she said. "yea." I said and smile.


	8. First Date

**Dallas' POV**  
Thats it, I had to tell Alison how I felt about her. I feel like I might love her, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't really loved anyone in a long while, I mostly kept my heart locked up. I mean, I've learned to trust and like the guys as friends, but I never really loved before. Sure I've dated tons of girls, but I never really loved them. When I was little, I loved my mom, but she was taken away from me. Alison was is a great friend, sure I haven't seen in her in years, but I always thought about her. As kids, I was so happy and carefree, I'm not the same anymore. Once I moved to New York, I changed a lot.  
I got up and took Alison's hand, pulling her outside. She looked at me, confused, but followed outside. "What's wrong Dally?" Alison asked, her voice like music to my ears. Great that sounded really corny .-. Anyway I looked at Alison. "Alison I really like." I said, but shake my head. "Scratch that, I think I love you." I said, looking at her. "I-i think I love you too." Alison said, I smiled at her and kissed her softly. I felt her kiss back and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stayed like for a little bit.  
I suddenly hear wolf whistling and cheering. I knew it was the guys and I flipped them off, then they started laughing. We slowly started to pull apart and looked over at the guys. "Hey Dal." Two-bit said, grinning at me. "Shut up." I said. I looked over at Alison and she was blushing. "You look really cute when you blush." I whispered in her ear, so the guys couldn't hear me. I notice her blush even more. "Thanks." She whispered. I smile and watched the guys go back inside. "I'll pick you up at 7 and we can go out, tonight." I said, it sounded like I wasn't giving her a choice, but if she said 'no' I'd be ok with that I guess. "Alright Dally." Alison said, smiling at me. I smile back at her and pulled a ring out of my pocket I had bought for her.  
"I got this for ya." I said. "Oh Dally, you didn't have to do that." She said, looking at the ring. "I wanted to." I said and also pulled my Christopher out of my pocket, I had put on a chain. "This one's mine, but its yours now. Its to let everyone know your my girl." I said and put on her when she let me. She took the ring, looking at it before slipping it on her finger. I kiss her again, her kissing back and after awhile she pulled away.  
I light a cigarette and smoke, watching Alison walked back inside. I heard her and the guys talking, Two-bit was talking in some girly voice. Like some popular broad, gossiping about something. I chuckle and continue smoking for a little bit before putting the cigarette out and walking back inside the house.  
"I'm gonna head home and get ready." Alison said a little later in the day. "Alright, see ya later tonight Ali." I said. She kissed my cheek and walked out of the house. I hoped she would be safe and the socs would leave her alone, she'd been lucky so far. She hadn't been jumped once since she's been in Tulsa, but I heard her brother, Jason, got into a fight with a few socs.  
**Alison's POV**  
I got home safely, still haven't been jumped once. I guess I'm just luck, unlike my brother. Anyway I got home and started to get ready for my date with Dally. I wondered where we would go, but then again, I didn't really care all that much. I got in the shower, did the usual. I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom, heading to my room to see what I should wear. I decided to call up one my best girlfriends from Cali.  
"Alison Nelson!" I heard her voice on the other end of the phone when she picked up. "Brianna Carson!" I said happily. "Hey girl, what's up?" Brianna asked. "Well I'm going on a date tonight-" I was cut off by her saying, well screaming maybe, "Omg! Alison already?!" I giggle at her. "Remember Dallas Winston?" I asked. "The hottest guy when we were younger that just disappeared after his mom died?" Brianna asked. "Yes, him." I said. "Oh my gosh, no way. You found him again and you're going out with him?" She asked, starting to get loud again. "Calm down Bri and yea, I'm going out with him tonight." I said, smiling at this. We talked for a little while, she helped me pick out my outfit and we talked while I was getting ready. We hung up and I sent her a picture of me wearing something nice, but not too fancy.  
I looked over at the time seeing that Dally would be over any minute. I then heard a knock at the door and I opened it, seeing Dally. He had a nice shirt on and some nice, dark jeans. He also had his normal leather jacket on. "Ya look...," he paused a minute before saying, "Amazingly gorgeous." I blushed. "Thank you, you look great too." I said, smiling at him. "Thanks." Dally said and I walked out of the house, closing the door. My mom and Jason hadn't gotten home yet, so I had left them a note and locked the door. Dally and I hold hands as we walk, he took me to a bar, Dally told me his friend Buck owned it. He said that he also had a room there, no charge either.  
Usually, I didn't drink, being 18 and all. But I did drink and partied with Dally. A few guys hit on me, well more than a few and Dally all told them to back off. The night was pretty much a blur, at some point Dally and I left. We decided to get a tattoo, it was just a drunken mistake. My mom was gonna be pissed off when she saw this. Especially since I didn't ask for her permission to get it. Dally took me home after that and I went right to bed without even changing or anything.


	9. There's always a first for everything

**Alison's POV *Next morning after Dally and Alison's date***  
I woke up with such a headache, I barely remembered anything of last night. I felt so sick and I rushed to the bathroom, just in time to throw up. Once I finished, I flushed and got up, brushing my teeth. I noticed I was still in my clothes from last night, so I went back to my room to change. I changed into some comfy clothes and thats when I noticed it, my tattoo. It said 'One love' and there was a heart with a lock on it. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I got a tattoo, what the hell happened last night?  
I sigh and go back to the bathroom to get some aspirin. My head was pounding, guess this is what a hangover is like. I got to the bathroom and I felt sick, I ended up throwing up in the toilet again. After I finished I rinsed my mouth and took a couple aspirin. I told my mom I wasn't feeling well and went to my room. I started to read The Fault in Our Stars, it was a good book for far. I was reading when my phone went off.  
Soda: hey, where are ya pretty lady? Your usually here by now  
Me: hey Soda, sorry I just have a hangover. I'm just gonna stay home tonight  
Soda: ya have a hangover? Did Dal take ya to Buck's last night?  
Me: yea he did, guess I drank too much and now I'm paying the price  
Soda: guess that explain where Dally is, how did your date go by the way?  
Me: it was great Soda  
Soda: glad to hear it, I gotta get to work and I'm glad your ok. See ya tomorrow!  
Me: bye Sodie! Have fun working and tell the guys I said hey!  
Soda: will do sweet cheeks!  
I smiled at the text and put my phone down, I started to get tired. So I decided to mark the spot where I left off on and lay down. I went back to sleep for awhile, hoping that would help.  
**Dallas' POV**  
When I woke up, I noticed I was in my room at Buck's. I was also still dressed, which was good and Alison wasn't laying next to me, good we didn't have drunken sex last night. I mean, don't get me wrong, of course I wanted to have sex with her at one point, just not drunk and when we started going out. I got up, having a really bad headache. I walked downstairs, taking some aspirin. "Nice tattoo Dallas." Buck said, looking at my arm. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, I didn't have any tattoos, did I? I looked at my arm and sure enough, I had a tattoo, it read 'One Love' there was also a key. I wondered if Alison and I got tattoos last night, stupid drunken mistake I guess.  
I went back up to my room and went back to bed, to sleep off my hangover. I guess I'll just talk to Alison in the morning. Also, ever since I told the guys about me having a sister, I haven't been able to get Zoe off my mind. I missed her a lot, she was like 11 or 12 now I think. I wanted so badly to go to New York, just to make sure she was alive and I wanted to take her here. I wondered if she still lived with dad or if she was somewhere else. I decided that in a few days, I could leave to get her. I had to find out how she turned out and I hoped she wasn't too mad at me.

~~~~~Magical time skip to the next day~~~~~

**Alison's POV**

When I woke up, I felt so much better, no headache luckily. Hopefully I didn't throw up again, I hate throwing up, its just gross. Anyway, I got out of bed and looked in my full length mirror. I actually wanted to dye part of my hair blonde, I had actually thought about this before and bought a box for it. I went downstairs to do it, we had a big sink by the washer and dyer.

~~~A few hours later~~~~

I had dyed my hair and gotten dressed and read more of my book. My hair was done and I had straightened it, I thought it looked great. I closed my book and grabbed my phone. I grabbed something to eat and looked around the house, huh, I guess mom and Jason left without saying 'bye.' Whatever I guess, I put my shoes on and walked out of the house after finishing my banana.

I walked to the Curtis house, while reading my book. It was just a really good book and I was about half way through it. I was walking when I heard a car behind me and I looked up from my book. I looked behind me and saw a blue mustang. I was lucky so far, but I guess not today. I tried to keep walking and keep my cool, but the car pulled up next to me and about 5 socs got out.  
I heard they never kept a fair fight and I heard right, 5 against 1? So not fair, plus I don't even have a blade. "Hey beautiful." One soc said, they looked about 18-20. They cornered me and I closed my book. "Just leave me alone." I said, trying to look tough. They all just laughed at me. "She's trying to look tough, how cute." Another one commented. I tried to walk away and ignore them, but one grabbed my arm and pulled me back. They all cornered me and smirked. I didn't like those smirks, I was suddenly afraid of what would happen.  
Dally told me socs can be really dirty and do awful things to girls. I knew what he was talking about too and I didn't like it. Soon they had me pinned to the ground as I continued to struggle. I punched me in the face and stomach to make me stop, I did, because it fucking hurt. I was already close to tears, but I held them back, I was afraid of what they would do to me. At first they just beat me, leaving bruises everywhere and I tried to yell for help.  
"Dallas! Soda! Pony! Darry!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me. I was about to yell more when I was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against mine. My mouth was open since I was about to yell and the person took the chance to plunge their tongue into my mouth. I knew instantly that they weren't Dally's lips, I tried to pull away. The soc bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood and he pulled away. "Don't struggle so much and there won't be a problem." One said, smirking at me.  
I could tell they were all drunk, I could smell it in their breath. One pulled my shirt off and kissed my neck, once again I started to struggle. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I knew that I had a broken rib or two. Suddenly it was all gone, the socs were running off and I heard yelling. "Alison!" I heard someone yell, Dally! I tried to sit up, but it hurt and winced in pain.  
Dally ran over to my side, along with the guys. I guess the socs had gotten away, damn it! "You ok?" Dally asked softly. I shook my head and looked up at the guys, who were just staring at me. Well Pony and Johnny were looking at down, this is just liked at the lake. Shit! I forgot that damn soc pulled my shirt off and slowly sat up, wincing. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. I tried to get up, but it hurt too much and I cried out in pain.  
"I'll carry ya." Dally said and gently picked me up, though I still winced. "sorry." Dally muttered and walked to the Curtis house with the guys. Everything hurt, mostly my ribs though. I started to close my eyes and I realized how tired I really was. "Alison keep your eyes open." Darry said sternly and I tried to keep them open. Dally walked in the house and gently set me on the couch.  
A little while later, Darry had fixed me up and given me something for the pain. It worked a little, but not a whole lot. I was glad Pony had grabbed my book. It didn't look too bad, I sat up slowly and started to read and the guys watched tv. I just zoned out, ignoring them and going into my own world as I read. I let tears slip as I read, it was just so sad (I won't say what she's reading, no spoil alerts! :D )  
I had to mark my place and close the book, it was kinda hard to read with blurry vision. Dally noticed I was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly and the guys all looked over at me, giving me worried looks. I giggled at this and wiped my tears away. "Sorry, its just this book is so sad. Sorry to worry you guys." I said. They all seemed to sigh in relief.  
"Honestly, you're like Pony with books." Soda said, chuckling. "Hey! I don't cry when I read them." Pony said, getting all defensive. "That's true." Two-bit agreed. "I can't help that I'm a girl and emotional." I said, laughing softly. "Are you on your period?" Two-bit asked. "No! Besides that's none of your business anyway Keith Matthews!" I yelled at him, it was true though. "So girls are emotionally when they're off their period too?" Steve asked. "Some, yes, and I'm one of them. Now leave me alone and let me keep reading." I said, after I had calmed down from my crying. They nodded and went back to what they were doing. I opened my book back up and continued reading.  
After I had finished the book, it was already time for my to leave. I slowly got up, holding my book and made sure I had my phone. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, waving to them. "Bye!" I heard all the guys say, except Pony. He was reading, so he just muttered, "goodbye." I smile, shaking my head and peck Dally's lips. "I'm walking ya home." Dally said, getting up. "Oh, you don't have to." I said. "I don't need you getting jumped again, so yes, I'm walking you home." Daly said.  
I was glad he was, I was kinda afraid to be alone with now. I hated socs and I was afraid that if I walked home alone, that they would get there way this time. I knew with Dally around, they'd leave me alone, along with the rest of the socs. Dally and I walked out of the house, hand in hand. That's when I saw the tattoo on his arm. I looked my arm, the one with the tattoo.  
"Dally, I think we made a drunken mistake the other night." I said, looking up at him. He looked over at me, confused. "What do you mean?" Dally asked. "The tattoos." I said and Dally nodded. "I noticed it yesterday, Buck saw it." He said. "Yea, I noticed mine too while I went to change yesterday. I guess we were really drunk." I said and Dally nodded. "But at least they're pretty good tattoos." He said and I nodded. We then walked up the front porch steps and I turned to face Dally. "Thanks for walking me home." I said, smiling at him. "Anytime doll." Dally said and kissed me, of course I kissed back. The kiss was soft and sweet, it only lasted a few minutes.  
After we pulled apart, we smiled at each other and I walked inside. Dally walked away from the house and I went in the kitchen after that. My mom was cooking dinner and noticed the tattoo. "What's that?!" She asked, looking angry. "Mom I'm 18, I can get a tattoo if I want to." I said. "When did you get it?" She asked. "The day of my date." I said. "So does Dallas have a tattoo then too?" Jason asked and I nodded.  
After dinner, I went to bed, I was tired and sore. It had been a long day, getting jumped, almost raped, crying over this sad book. I just realized, none of the guys noticed I dyed my hair :( Maybe they'll notice tomorrow, oh well. After I changed, I laid in bed and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Going back to New York

**Dallas' POV**  
It had been a week since Alison had gotten jumped and she was doing better. Hopefully her ribs were healing up good and she seemed to be in less pain. Whether it was because she was taking pain killers, or it just went away, I wasn't sure. Anyway, I've still been thinking of Zoe, luckily I had saved up a ton of money from winning poker games at Buck's. I walked in the Curtis house, I was gonna go to New York to get Zoe and I was gonna tell the guys. Everyone was already in the living room, watching mickey, reading or fooling around.  
"Hey guys!" I hollered to get their attention. Two-bit turned mickey off to hear me. "What's up babe?" Alison asked, looking up at me. "I'm going to New York." I said and they all looked at me with wide eyes. "What?! Why?!" They all yelled at me. "I need to get my sister back. I haven't been able to get her off my mind since I told you all about her." I said, letting my cold, hard New York accent coming out.  
"Haven't heard that accent in awhile." Darry said and I nodded. "Better let it out since I'm goin' to 'York." I said, the accent just slipping out. "Good luck Dal, ya go a ride?" Steve asked. "Buck is letting me use 'is car." I said, nodding a bit. "How long you gonna be gone?" Alison asked, looking sad. "I'll call you when I get there. But it depends if Zoe still lives with my ol' man and if he still lives in the same house." I said and Alison nods. "Call when you leave too." Alison said. "I will." I said and kissed Alison softly and passionately. I felt her kiss back and after a few minutes we pulled away.  
I waved goodbye and walked out of the house. I got in Buck's car and started my long drive to New York. I had packed a few things, filled the tank up and had my money. It would take about a whole day to drive to New York, depending on whole long of a stop I make, how many and if I sleep. I wanted to drive straight through without making so many stops, I'd stop to get gas and if I got hungry, I'd stop for food.

~~~~Next day~~~~

I had made it to New York, making only necessary stops. I called Alison, it was midnight in New York. It went straight to voicemail, so I left a message. She was probably sleeping and I realized then that Tulsa was an hour behind New York. Anyway, a little while later I pulled up to the house I lived in from the age of 7 to the age of 14 when I left this dump. I got out of Buck's car and walked up the pathway to the porch steps. I took a deep breath and as I was about to knock on the door, it opened. Then I felt someone slam right into me and I didn't fall, since the force wasn't that hard. I looked down to see a little girl, a look of panic in her bright blue eyes.  
"Zoe?" I asked in disbelief. "Yea, who's asking?" she asked, she was trying to be tough and cool about it. "You don't remember your big brother?" I asked, my accent coming out cold and hard. "Dallas?!" Zoe asked, it was her turn to be shocked. "Yea, why were you running out of the house?" I asked. "dad's drunk." she said, thats when I finally noticed her busted lip.  
"I'm gonna kick his ass. Then we'll get your things and get out of this dump. Alright princess?" I asked her, pissed off with our father. Zoe nods and we walked in the house. I slammed the door behind me, wanting to make my presence known. "Don't slam the fucking door bitch!" I heard my 'father', Jack, yell. He thought it was Zoe, oh was he wrong.  
Zoe and I walked into the living room, seeing our father in his chair. "Dallas." Jack said slurring, recognizing me instantly and smirks. "I see you've decided to come back." He said slurred. "For Zoe, her things and thats it." I said, glaring at him. "I don't think so." He was drunk, so of course he was slurring. Zoe stayed close to me, kinda like a shy little girl would.  
"Listen here old man. Either you let us get her things without a fight or I beat the shit out of you." I said, I was clearly pissed off at him. "Looks like your getting your ass kicked Dallas." Jack said and gets out of his chair. "Zoe go to your room and start packing." I told my little sister, looking down at her. I hadn't realized that Jack had an empty bottle in his hand, until it hit the side of my face. The glass broke and ended up cutting up around my eye.  
Zoe ran to her room, not wanting to be in the fight and listened to me. I ignored my cut up eye and go over to Jack, grabbing the collar of his shirt. I slammed him against the wall, letting go of his collar and punched him in the stomach. He kneed me in the balls and I groaned, but didn't double over in pain. I punched him in the face, hearing a crack and I knew I had broken his nose.  
It was only a fist fight, though there were a few beer bottles involved. At one point Jack got me to the ground and kicked my ribs, breaking quite a few of them. But the fight eventually ended when I knocked Jack unconscious. "Zoe!" I yelled, even for a drunk man, Jack still fought pretty well. I was hurt kinda bad and my eye really hurt. Zoe walked in the room with a bag, it wasn't huge either. She probably didn't have a lot of things.  
"He got you pretty good by your eye." Zoe said and I nodded. "Yea, you ready to do?" I asked. "Ye- oh my gosh Dallas." Zoe said, going over to me. "What?" I asked, kinda confused. "He cut up your side." Zoe said, looking at my left side. Sure enough it was bleeding and there was a deep cut. "Damn, I didn't even feel that." I said, I guess it was from my adrenaline going. "Wanna go see your old gang and have them fix you up?" she asked. "Yea, sure." I said, the guys would be pissed.  
I left my gang without saying a word, they didn't even know I was leaving. They were all just as tough, cold and hard as I was, maybe even more. I knew they would still be mad though, especially since I left Zoe. She had met them a few times, when she was real little but she's probably hung around them since I've been gone.  
Zoe and I went out to my car and she put her things in the trunk. I got in the car, my side really hurt now that I knew the gash was there. Zoe told me the gang still hung around the abandoned warehouse. I drove there, remembering where it was and pulled up to it. Zoe and I got out of the car, walking in the warehouse. The guys in my old gang turned around and looked at us. They all looked shocked to see me, then they saw how beat up I looked.


	11. Zoe Winston

Name: Zoe Winston  
Age: 11  
From: San Francisco, California  
Family: mom(dead), dad(Jack, drunk and abusive), Dallas Winston (older brother)  
Bio: Hi, I'm Zoe. There isn't much to tell really, I don't remember my mom. Dally told me she died giving birth to me. My dad hates me and I don't know what I did wrong. He's always beating me, he's done a few other things, but I don't wanna talk about that. I remember Dally always taking care of me until he left when I was almost 8. I really missed him, when he was around, dad only hurt him. But once he left, dad hurt me instead. Sometimes he'd kick me out and I found Dally's gang. I'd met them before, but hadn't seen much of them. After Dally was gone, I hung out with the guys as much as I could. A little while after I turned 8 I got arrested for the first time. I learned how to defend myself, use a blade, steal and not feel any emotions. The guys taught me that and took care of me, they were there for me. But now I have Dally back, he came back for me! Well thats all, bye!


	12. Seeing the guys again

**Zoe's POV**  
When all the guys looked at Dally and I, they looked shocked to see Dally. "Oh my gosh, Dallas." Blade said. There were 5 guys in this gang. There was Blade(just a nickname though), Blake, Snake(again another nickname), Storm and Emmet. Blade got his nickname because he was so good with a switchblade and it was a lot tougher then his real name, Ken. I forgot the reason behind Snake's name, but it probably had something to do with a snake. He's never told us his real name either.  
"Oh hey guys." Dally said, he was still holding his side. I knew it must be hurting a lot, but he didn't show it. "We can't believe you left! Especially without Zoe!" Storm yelled. All the guys were pretty protective of me, though some days I hated it. "I know, I wasn't thinking. But I came back and trust me, I already got beat up a bit." Dally told them. "By who?" Blake asked. By now they had all gotten up and made their way over to us.  
"dad." I said, they really hated Dally and I's father and I didn't blame them. "Damn." Emmet said. Blade looks at Dally and moves his hands away from his side. "Glass?" He asked, examining the deep cut. "Yea, from a broken bottle." Dally said. "Alright, it'll probably need stitches." Blade said. He was the leader of our little gang and knew what to do when it came to this medical stuff. "I figured." Dally said  
Soon enough, Blade had stitched Dally's side up and cleaned the cut by his eye too. "So where'd you go?" Snake asked. "All over really. But I stopped in Tulsa, Oklahoma after a year." I informed. "Why?" Blake asked. "I found some friends and I just stayed there. We're a gang, but gangs from here and from there are different." I said then went on to tell them about the social classes thing and the rivalry.  
"Wow." They all said, sounding speechless. "Yea." I said. "So you guys been taking care of Zoe?" Dally asked. We were all sitting down and Dally was holding me in his lap. "Yup. Though we can't keep her away from home." Snake said. "We've offered for her to stay with us, but she chooses not to." Blake said. "Really Zoe? You'd rather go home when stay with the guys?" Dally asked me. "Well I did stay here one time, then dad somehow found me. I got into huge trouble, so I didn't stay here again." I told him. "Oh." Dally said and sighs, holding me protectively.  
The guys and Dally talked, catching up with one another. "Well it was good to see y'all again, but I should get home." Dally said. "Did you just say y'all?" Emmet asked. "Yea, I got a southern accent from living in Tulsa." Dally said and they nodded. "So you're going back to Tulsa then?" Blade asked. Dally nods and gets up, still holding me close. He was holding me, so I was on his hip. I was kinda small for my age and I didn't mind all that much. "Alright, well maybe we'll come and see you 2 sometime." Storm said.  
"Yea, maybe." Dally said and sets me down. All the guys shook hands with Dally as in 'goodbye' and the guys hugged me. I, of course, hugged back though I tensed a little since I was hurting from my recent beating. After we said our 'goodbye's, Dally and I left. I got in his car and he drove off to Tulsa I guess. While we were driving, he ended up calling someone. I think her name was Alison, I wasn't really sure.  
When Dally got off the phone it was about 6:30. "Ya hungry kiddo?" Dally asked me. "Kinda." I said, I didn't really ever eat much. Dad never fed me and I had to steal food in order to eat. Dally nods and drives, finding a Dairy Queen. We ended up getting ice cream and it was really good, I've never had ice cream before, really.

~~~~~Next day~~~~


	13. Back home to Tulsa

~~~~~Next day~~~~

**Dallas' POV**  
I was so happy when I finally got to Tulsa. I missed Alison, even though I wasn't gone that long, but still. I pulled up to the Curtis house, it was around 3 in the afternoon, so I figured everyone was here. I looked over at Zoe and smiled, seeing her sleeping. I quietly got out of the car and went over to the passenger side. I carefully picked her up, without waking her and holds her so she was on my hip. She was pretty small for her age and I wondered why that was. It didn't matter too much to me though. I made sure she was on the side where Jack hadn't cut me.  
I walked in the house and all the guys looked over at me. "Dally!" They yelled happily. I looked at Zoe, hoping she was still asleep. Sadly, my hopes were crushed as I saw her slowly open her eyes. "hey Zo Zo." I said. Zoe rubbed her eyes. "hey Dal." she said and looks around the room. "What happened to your eye?" Alison asked, she must have gotten up and walked over to me. She looked at the cuts around my eye. "Its no big deal, just a few cuts. My dad and I got into a fight." I said. "How badly are you hurt?" She asked.  
"Not bad." I told her and smiled a bit. "Liar." Zoe said. "Thanks for the help Zo." I said sarcastically. "Welcome." Zoe said. "So how badly are you really hurt?" Alison asked. I sigh and set Zoe down. "Besides the cuts around my eye, I have a few broken ribs and a deep cut on my side. I'm fine though." I told her. I was really just ignoring the pain, but I wouldn't tell anyone that. "Did ya clean yourself up?" Darry asked.  
"No, I went to see my old gang. We just caught up and Blade cleaned me up, so I'm good." I informed them. "Blade?" Two-bit asked, like it was a weird. "Nickname, but don't act like its a weird name." I said and Two-bit chuckles, nodding. "So how many people are in your old gang?" Steve asked. "5, there's Blade, Blake Storm, Emmet and Snake." I told them and the guys nodded.  
Zoe was staying close to me, I think she was either shy or she just didn't know what to do. "Oh, this is Zoe. Zoe these are the guys. Darry, Soda, Pony, Steve, Two-bit, Johnny and Alison." I said, pointing to each one as I said their name. Zoe waved, still close to me. "hey." she said and I picked her up again. "Ok, ya sure she's like 11 or 12?" Steve asked. "Yea, she just looks younger." I said. "She looks small for her age." Darry said.  
I nod and sit down, with Zoe in my lap. "You look tired." Alison said, looking at me. "I am, I haven't slept in about 3 days." I told her and yawns. "Did ya just drive all the way there, then back here without sleeping?" Pony asked. "Yup." I said. "You should go get some sleep." Alison said. "I don't want to take Zoe with me to Buck's." I said. "Then leave her here." Darry suggested. "I don't know." I said, I didn't want to leave Zoe alone. I knew she'd be with the guys, but I wanted her to be safe with me.  
"I can clear out the spare bedroom and y'all can stay there." Darry told me. "Thanks Dar." I said and looks at Zoe. Darry nods and gets up, walking to the spare bedroom. I glad that Darry was willing to let us stay at his house. I didn't want to lose Zoe again, she was my only family left. I was gonna start being protective of her again, like I was before I left New York. I needed to be there for her again, I had to. My mom was probably disappointed in me already, I left my baby sister with that monster, I hate myself so much for that.  
"Dallas hello?!" I heard Steve yell in my ear. I jumped and looked at him, pushing my thoughts aside. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Now I couldn't hear out of that ear now. "We called ya like 5 times and Zoe even slapped ya." Two-bit told me. I never felt her slap me, probably wasn't hard. "Oh." I said. "Turning into Pony?" Soda asked and chuckled. Pony looked up from his book, hearing his name. "Oh Dally came back, hey." Pony said and waved at me. "Wow Pony you're really slow." Steve said. "I was reading. I didn't hear y'all say anything. I just heard my name." Pony told us. "He's even more clueless then Dally was." Two-bit said, laughing.  
I rolled my eyes. "I was just thinkin', what did y'all want anyway?" I asked. "Ya think?" Two-bit asked like he was astonished. I slapped the back of his head. "I'm not stupid Two-bit, of course I think." I said, I really was smart. They just didn't know how smart I really am. "Ok well anyway, Darry finished cleaning out the spare bedroom." Soda said. "I don't mind if Zoe and ya live here either." Darry said. "Thanks Dar." I said and get up, putting Zoe on my hip again. "Anytime Dal." Darry said. Zoe yawns, she didn't sleep a whole lot in the car. "We're gonna go take a nap." I said and kissed Alison's cheek. She smiled at me. "Ok." the guys chorused and I walked to the spare room. I laid Zoe down and took my leather jacket off. That was weird for me to do, I always wear it even during hot summer days.  
I set my jacket on the dresser and laid next to Zoe. I carefully hold her close to me and close my eyes. She cuddled up to me, but was careful, not wanting to hurt me. I really loved my little sister, now that she was back, I hoped I could sleep better now. Soon enough I fell into a deep sleep quickly, being really tired. For once, I slept peacefully, no dreams or nightmares. I held my little sister protectively in my sleep.


	14. An Unexpected Twist

**Dallas' POV**  
Its been a week since I brought Zoe home from New York. She's been having quite a few nightmares, but she refuses to talk about them. I understand, she probably doesn't entirely trust me. I get that, I mean, I did leave her in New York, knowing what our dad was like. I feel awful about it and I wish I had brought her with me, but she was only a little girl. She needed to eat and she didn't need to live out on the streets like me. Gladly my old gang took care of her, kept her from starving and staying out on the streets. She also doesn't have a police record, which is really good. Either she's done stuff without getting caught, someone went to jail for her or she hasn't committed a crime. Lets just hope its the last one.  
Anyway, besides that things have been going pretty good. Zoe lives at the Curtis house and sometimes I stay, but not all the time. Zoe doesn't completely trust the guys and Alison, but I know she will eventually. I had a hard time trusting the guys when I first met them and it was only about 3 or 4 weeks ago I told them about my past completely. I haven't found out exactly if dad only beat Zoe, I mean she's girl and though she's only 11, things could still happen. But I really don't like to think about what might have happened, I'm just glad she's back in my life. She seems pretty happy and she trusts me somewhat. She's also still mad at me too, which she has the right to be mad at me for however long she wants.  
I was standing at the conner of Pickett and Sutton, waiting for Pony and Johnny. We were gonna go to the drive in and watch whatever was playing. Zoe was with Alison, they decided to spend a little time together. Anyway, as I waited I lit a cigarette and soon say them coming.

~time skip, I'm sure we all know what happened here~

**Ponyboy's POV ~2 am, just getting home~**  
"Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He was madder than I'd seen him in a long time. I shook my head wordlessly.  
"Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?"- his voice was rising- "Where in the almighty universe were you?" It sounded dumb, even to me, when I stammered, "I... I went to sleep in the lot..."  
"You what?" He was shouting, and Sodapop sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, Ponyboy," he said sleepily, "where ya been?" "I didn't mean to." I pleaded with Darry. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..." "I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it'd make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."  
All the yelling stopped when there was a knock on the door and Zoe walked into the room. We must have woken her up, but who was knocking at the door at 2am? Usually no one knocks, if anyone came over this late it would have been one of the gang. But they know to just walk right in, the door is never locked. Darry looks at Soda and I then goes over to the door. He opened it and there stood something I never expected to see again...

Alright well thats the end of this chapter just kidding, I couldn't leave you hanging like this and besides,  
this chapter is too short and you've all been waiting too long for this chapter. Anyway, lets continue on.  
Oh and thanks for all the reads and hearts 3

**Still Ponyboy's POV**

I couldn't believe it, both my parents were standing on the porch. Alive. I thought they were dead, how were they still alive? They got into a car accident, this didn't make any sense. No one said anything for awhile and Zoe went back to her room since she didn't really know what was going on. Finally Darry spoke up, he had calmed down from our fight. "Mom?... Dad?..." He asked, looking at them. "Hey boys." Dad said. "I can't believe you're actually here and alive." Darry said in shock. Soda didn't say anything or move, he was in so much shock aand so was I.  
"I know its hard to believe, but here we are." Mom said and looks at us. "You boys sure have grown." she said and smiles. "Is it seriously you? I mean, y'all are suppose to be dead, ya died in a car crash." Soda said, walking over to the door. "But we didn't. We just had to go away for awhile, but lets not talk about that right now." Dad said. I walked over to them and hugged mom, I thought I'd never be able to do that again. "I missed ya so much." I said, tears threatening to fall.  
I couldn't help the tears, I just never imagined that either of my parents would come back or were even still alive. I just really hoped I wasn't dreaming, but it felt all too real. I felt my mom hug back and kiss my head. "We missed ya too baby, we missed all 3 of our boys." Mom said. Her voice was so soft and gentle, I thought the only time I'd hear it again was in my dreams. I was so wrong, but I still felt like I was dreaming.  
Soon Soda, Darry and Dad joined in on the hug. "We should head inside, its getting a bit cold out here." Mom said, probably worried we'd get sick or something. We all headed inside and since it was past 2am we decided to go to bed. The master bedroom was never touched after mom and dad died, so all their things were still there. I walked to mine and Soda's room then changed out of my clothes. I wonder what would have happened if mom and dad hadn't shown up, what would have happened tonight?  
I laid in bed and soon Soda changed and laid next to me. He lazily threw an arm around me and quickly fell asleep. But I couldn't sleep, I was just in too much shock that my parents were actually alive. It didn't feel like a dream, but I thought it was. Sometimes dreams can feel real, but this one just seems too real. I really hope that I don't wake up at the lot or at home and this was all just a dream. I really want my parents back into my life and it seems like they are.  
This time, I hope they actually stay. But I can't help, but wonder why they actually left in the first place. Why did they have to go? Did someone make them or did they just need some time away? I really wanted to know, I'm just curious. I also wondered if that meant Darry would stop working so hard and maybe go to college. I guess I'll just have to see what the future has in store for my family.  
**Darry's POV**  
I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I was still in a bit of shock from what happened tonight. 1 minute I'm angry and worried about Pony since he fell asleep in the lot then my parents show up at the front door. I mean, it just couldn't be possible, we buried them 6 ft. under ground. They're suppose to be dead, I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad they're alive, just confused and shocked.  
It just feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. With mom and dad around it meant, no state and I don't have to pay bills. I don't have to work so hard, I could quite my second job if I wanted to. I'm not responsible for Pony or Soda anymore, I can go back to being their big brother again and not their guardian. I missed just being their big brother and protecting them.  
Sure, I still did that as a guardian, but there was a lot more stress. I had to make sure they didn't get into any police trouble, Pony stayed in school and Soda had to work to help pay bills too. Now Soda doesn't have to work if he doesn't want to, he could use the money for himself too. He did have that girl, Sandy, she was real nice. Sandy was a very lucky girl, Soda is an amazing guy and they seem so happy together.  
Slowly, I fell asleep thinking about how I might be able to actually go to college. Now that I don't have to take care of my little brothers anymore I could save up for college, actually get a better job. I wouldn't have to stay in the roofing company, but I don't know whats going on yet. I still have to talk with my parents to see what exactly happened and why they left.  
**Sodapop's POV**  
After Pony got in bed, I changed out of my clothes and laid beside him. I could tell he was lost in thought so I didn't bother saying anything to him. I lazily wrapped an arm around him and slowly fell asleep. I just couldn't believe this was actually real, mom and dad were still alive. They weren't in some casket buried 6ft under ground. Both of them were breathing and still looked pretty much the same.  
I still found it a little odd they were still alive. I mean, I thought the car crash killed them, we all thought that. Oh man, wait until the gang hears about this. The guys all thought of our parents as better parents then their own. Mom and dad thought of the guys as their own kids. Just wait until they meet the 2 newest members of our gang. Well I really don't know if Zoe is apart of it, but she is Dally's sister and she moved in. So I'm just gonna guess she's in.  
I wonder how Zoe will act to meeting more people, I know she doesn't trust people easily. I've noticed that she hasn't trusted us entirely, but thats ok. Dally had trust issues at first too. I just hope Zoe or Pony doesn't have a nightmare. Sometimes Zoe wakes us up by screaming, Pony does sometimes too. Darry told me that once Dally wasn't with Zoe and she ended laying in bed with him. I wonder if maybe she trusts Darry more then the rest of us.  
Maybe its because Darry's stronger and bigger, I don't know what it is. I just think its sweet, Darry can be a bit of a giant teddy bear at times. I just feel bad for Zoe, from what Dally told us, it sounds like life sucked for her. But at least she had friends by her side to protect her. She's kinda quiet too and I think it might be just because she doesn't completely trust us yet.  
Alison is also an amazing addition to the gang. She told us a bit about her past life. California sounds like an amazing place, maybe I'll take Sandy there one day. Alison and I are pretty close, we talk a lot too. I'm glad Dally actually loves someone and lately he's been less cold. His whole tough guy act seems to be melting away. Maybe Alison is melting that cold heart and making it warm again.  
Wow, I really got off topic. Anyway back to talking about my parents. I wondered what will happen now that they're back. Darry won't have to work so hard, the state won't be breathing down our necks, I won't have to work. I don't have to help pay bills and Darry doesn't have to work so hard. He could go back to being a kid again, actually acting like he's 20 years old. He doesn't have to work like an old man.  
I just want things to go back to the way they were before, when mom and dad were around. Mom kept Dally out of trouble, Dad played football with us, Darry didn't have to grow up so fast. I didn't have to get between Pony and Darry's fights all the time, things were amazing before mom and dad left. But things have changed since they left and things will change again now that they're back. I just hope they change for the good and not for the bad.  
Too many bad things have happened and so many people have been worried about different things. Mostly I worried about losing another one of my family members, the whole gang is my family. They're my friends, best friends and more importantly, my family. We've all taken care of each other and made sure we were all okay. The guys were also given a place to stay if needed, the door was never locked. I wonder how mom and dad would think about that.  
Hopefully they would understand our reasoning behind it. I would just hate to see Steve sleeping out in the streets or an alley because his dad kicked him out of the house again. I hate seeing Johnny in pain because his 'parents' beat him. Two-bit never really got kicked out, sometimes he just got drunk and didn't want to be around his mom and sister like that. Sometimes Dally needed a place to crash, but now he doesn't have to crash on the couch. He could move in with Zoe if he wanted to too, but he chooses not to. I kinda understand though.


End file.
